


Yellow Light

by deltachye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Gift Fic, One Shot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x koushi sugawara]It’s a judgement call; go or stop. You should stop.But you don’t.[dw]
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 331
Collections: Gift Fics





	Yellow Light

“You know you can ask me to stop whenever you want to, right?”

It’s in a playful tone, but he’s serious. Koushi would never want to hurt her unless she was ready for it. His hands hover, wanting but waiting. He’s not a monster, after all, but there’s some thoughts in his head about what he wants to do that make him worry about it. She swallows thickly, holding the blanket up over your chest to cover her—cute, you’re still shy around him?—and nod.

“I know.”

“And do you want me...” He breathes it on her neck, tasting the fruit of her perfume. His tongue darts out to taste her, relishing in the way she flinches away from him. “...to stop?”

She mewls, embarrassed into quietness, 

“No.”

Joy and satisfaction explode in his chest.

He’s not the type to care about whether he’s on top or on the bottom; he ends up wherever he ends up. He’s got capable hands and adapts to whatever the situation calls for. But tonight’s different. Tonight, she’s teased him enough and he has _had_ enough; he’s going to show her that he doesn’t fuck around even if he’s just the ditzy _boy next door_.

He wrenches the sheet away from her hands, positioning his body over top of her. She’s so much smaller, so delicate… it’s easy for him to lose track, kissing each and every finger of hers with delicate, languid adoration. Bare and vulnerable, on display for his eyes alone, he can’t help but stare and admire. She’s shaped so perfectly. It’s the perfect fit for him.

“Is this all we’re doing?” she asked haughtily, face flushed as she looks up through dark lashes at him. Her hair is strewn across the mattress, giving her a halo. She’s his little angel, and, right—he’s meant to play the devil. 

He takes the hand he’d been lathering with love so carefully and pins it over top of her head, the other one tucked beneath. He leans all his weight onto it, staring down into her eyes. She gasps, taken off guard—perfect. That’s perfect. Just keep that little face of fear, my love. 

She’s the excitable type of girl, always teasing and playing around. It keeps him on his toes and it keeps things interesting. But for once, she’s finally quiet, her throat tight as she struggles (poorly) to hold back moans when he grinds his lower body into hers. 

“Aren’t you just so eager?” he mumbles, but he’s proud. Her legs are trembling at his sides. Roughly, he hikes one of her thighs around his hip, ignoring the uncomfortable throbbing in his pants. It’s not about him right now. It’s all her.

“Please,” she panted as he traced the waist of her underwear. He can’t help but smirk. She’s never been so helpless around him before.

“What do you want?”

“ _You_ ,” she pleaded. He hooked his finger under the thin fabric, only to the first knuckle.

“You’re going to have to beg harder than that.”

“Please… I want you so badly, Kou.”

Through the fabric, he traced the outline of her slit. He knew where he was by watching her expression, her face growing taut as he applied more pressure with his thumb. Even through the barrier he felt her heat, and it was driving him insane.

“I want you to fuck me,” she complained, reedy. He cocked his head.

“What if I don’t? Would you be mad?”

“ _Of course_ I would be—ah! Mmfgh…”

As expected, she shuts up like magic when he slips his fingers into her underwear, jamming his two fingers into her. It’s slick and tight and he can’t wait to feel it with his own cock, but right now, he wants every ounce of his attention to be focused on her.

“Do you think of me when you touch yourself here?” he asked, huskily, curling his fingers in as deeply as he could.

“I—"

“Or here?”

Her hips buck up into his and he can feel her calf on his back tremble worthlessly, the heel digging into his skin. She cries out, covering her face with both hands to hide her expression. With his spare hand he peels one away, and it quickly maps its way to his shoulder. Her sharp nails dig in deep, keeping him sane. It’s intoxicating, the power he has. He’s never felt this way before. She’s complete putty in his hands. He could do anything he wanted to.

“I want you so bad,” she whimpered, and he can practically feel her gripping down on him with desperation. “I want your cock in me so _bad_ , Koushi, I can’t—”

He pulled his fingers away before she could come and examined the sheen on his nails. Before she could say anything smart he stuck his fingers into her mouth. Her dark eyes flutter with alarm, but slowly, her shoulders relaxed. Without looking away from him, she teased the taste of her sex off of his fingers with her tongue, tracing the tip of his fingers before licking her lips. Despite the room being warm, he shivered.

“Get on your knees,” he ordered. For once she was quick to obey and did so as he tore his pants off, finally freeing himself. He was so warm that all the blood he had seemed to be pounding in his head and dick; he’d never been this hard before, _never_. He clambered back onto the bed and without warning, stuck his hand into her hair, gripping it hard enough for her to wince.

“I’ll reward you if you’re good.”

He didn’t even know what was driving him to say these things anymore. Something else inside of him had completely taken over, but by God, he wasn’t going to hit the brakes now. Complacent, she opened her mouth, and pretty pink lips surrounded his shaft.

 _Fuck_. 

He bit down on his tongue with his molars, hard, taking care not to blink or look away. Her tongue danced, first on the sensitive tip and then to the bottom. Still controlling her head, he inched himself down her throat, not wanting to upset an unsavoury reaction but wanting the most he could milk out of her desperation. Her eyes flashed open, glassy with tears, but she didn’t slap at him to stop. It’s a yellow light—stop, or go?

Go.

Her accidental swallows as she struggled to take him bobbed the back of her slick throat against him. It took everything he had not to crumble and lose his person entirely. Guiding her with his arm, strong and steady, he felt her resisting every time he jammed his thick cock down her throat. Well, that’s no good. 

“You said you wanted me, didn’t you?” he hissed, having to narrow his eyes in concentration. Her slobbering; her messy hair; the tears running down her chin—everything was picture perfect. She moaned, the tiny vibrations enough to make his vision turn to static. Fine, then. He released her, letting her breathe—she gagged and choked on the air. He didn’t give her any time to catch her breath before pinning her down into the mattress, his hand balancing his weight around her throat. 

“Kou,” she breathed, her hands gently coming up to touch his. Her fingers danced along his skin. He had no choice but to kiss her—if she said his name one more time, he didn’t know if he could keep it together. His teeth sank into the delicate cushion of her swollen bottom lip, and when he pulled away, he was pleased with its redness. He balanced himself properly, biting her shoulder, her collarbone, the swell of her breast, and the thin skin of her neck—anywhere he could get a handle on her. She was clawing at his back, repeating his name in increasingly urgent utterances, as if she was praying for a God. 

“You are _mine_ ,” he growled, teeth pulling away from her, catching on the sensitive skin of the nipple he’d been teasing. Her eyes were overflowing with new tears. A redness flushed high on her cherubic face, complimenting the blood red bruises he’d marked across her body. Everything about her was dewy and needy—all for him.

“Yes,” she blabbered, almost mindlessly. “Yes, I’m yours.”

He couldn’t take it anymore. Positioning himself, he yanked her hip up into his, ignoring if she was comfortable or not. She let him fill her so deep. Every trace of her hugged him tight. In something that almost looked like anguished torment, she writhed, attempting to escape—he held her in place, ramming himself into her even further than the last, _loving_ the strangled moan that escaped her tired lips as she collapsed into him. His breathing was shaky, erratic. There’s no going back, my dear. _Look at me. Only me._ There’s

“Suga? _Hellloooo_?”

He raised his head so quickly he nearly snapped his neck. [Name] looked at him curiously, and it took him far too much time to realize what had happened. Road trip. _Not_ mind blowing sex. 

Friend. _Not_ girlfriend.

“Y-yeah, sorry, what?”

“You slept really well,” she mused, crossing her arms. “I never sleep this well on buses.”

“I, uh…”

Her moans still echoed in his ear. The bitter taste of her. The irresistible smell of her. The feeling of her coarse dark hair knotted in his fist. The tears glimmering in her eyes as she begs to cum, but he won’t fucking let her. 

He can’t make eye contact as he shrugs off his jacket and folds it on his lap. There’s a reason he’d been playing the bad guy—his damn self-conscious was calling him out.

“Sorry. Did I wake you up from a good dream?”

She’s still looking at him oddly, and he swallowed thickly.

“Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: https://deltachye.tumblr.com/


End file.
